


And Then I Go And Spoil It All By Saying Somethin' Stupid

by snnycarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Outing, pretty much just everyone being soft and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snnycarisi/pseuds/snnycarisi
Summary: Where the squad gets drunk and Sonny lets it slip that him and Rafael are together





	And Then I Go And Spoil It All By Saying Somethin' Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'Somethin' Stupid' by Frank Sinatra

“He’s gorgeous ‘Manda,” Sonny whined, loosely grasping the neck of his seventh beer as he slumped on the barstool. After winning a particularly difficult case, most of the squad was out to celebrate, none of them still sober. 

“Huh? Who?” Amanda not-so-subtly scanned the bar with her eyes before having to close them for a moment, having moved too fast for her intoxicated body to cope with.

“Barba! Who else? He’s the prettiest man I’ve ever seen…” He slurred. In the booth across from where Sonny and Amanda sat, Rafael and Olivia were settled, drinking and laughing in a way only slightly tipsy people could. “I love when he smiles and his eyes go all… crinkly. And he has these lil’ freckles ‘round his nose you can only see up close. I just wanna smooch ‘em!” 

Amanda broke into a fit of giggles at her friend’s lovesickness. Sonny was like a puppy at the best of times and his crush on Rafael was no secret to her. “Damn, when ‘ave you ever been up close anyway?”

Sonny smiled in a way he thought was coy (but probably looked more like he was having a stroke) and dropped the subject. 

A few hours and a few drinks later, the conversation lulled between the pair. Amanda pensively starred in the direction of the rest of the party, taking a languid sip of her beer.  
“Do you think they're sleeping together?” She nodded towards Olivia and Rafael, who were still sitting across from each other, leaning in to hear over the noise of the roaring bar. 

“What? No way!” Sonny choked out, looking almost offended. 

“You seem pretty sure of that… c'mon they'd be kinda cute right? I could see it.” She teased. In Amanda’s opinion, getting a rise out of a drunk Sonny was the height of entertainment.

“Wanna know how I know?” He grinned, pausing for dramatic effect, “He has a boyfriend. Me.” Sonny pointed to himself, looking as proud as he had when passing the bar exam.

“No way- no fuckin’ way! ‘m calling bullshit on that,” When she received no response save Sonny waggling his eyebrows at her, smirking, she realised he was telling the truth. Eyes widening, she continued, “You didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me? How long?” 

“I wasn't s’pposed to, it's only been a few months and he doesn't want anyone t'know until we were gonna disclose,” He huffed and, seeing this not satisfy Amanda as an answer added, “I wanted to tell you! Promise!”

\---

Across the room, Rafael and Olivia sat, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying the feeling of victory after the events of that day. Although both had been drinking, neither was drunk, at least not as drunk as Amanda and Sonny. Rafael heard the pair arguing loudly about something, he just didn’t interest himself in exactly what. 

Then, from the corner of his eye, he noticed Amanda stumbling to her feet, dragging an equally wobbly Sonny with her towards where Rafael sat. She had this look in her eyes that filled him with dread- Amanda was never one to hold her tongue.

“What's up with you two?” Olivia smirked. Rafael prepared himself for whatever it was she was about to say.

“Well, Olivia,” She drawled, eyes drifting from Rafael to the lieutenant. “I’ve just found out our Sonny boy is seein’ someone.” 

Sonny promptly burst into a laughter that came from deep within his chest. He was more drunk than Rafael had thought and definitely wasn't in any position to stop his friend from outing them. 

“Congratulations, Carisi.” Olivia said, her voice loud and condescending. 

“Uh-huh, and you know who it is too!” Rafael pinched the bridge of his nose and sucked in a deep breath. There was no way he was getting out of this.

Amanda stumbled over towards the empty seat next to Rafael and dropped herself into it. “This man right here!” She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, while Rafael shrunk in on himself. He would never be able to live this down, but looking over at Sonny, who's nose and ears were pink from the alcohol and who's bright smile had left dimples in his rosy cheeks, Rafael couldn't bring himself to be mad. Well, he was pissed off, but more with Amanda than anyone else. 

Olivia's face lit up as she glanced from Amanda, to Sonny, to Rafael. Sonny nodded vigorously, beaming. “Good for you two,” Her gaze landed on Rafael. “When did you plan on telling the rest of us?” 

Rafael groaned and rest his face in his hands, shrugging Amanda away, making her- and Sonny- once again break into a fit of laughter.

“C’mon, baby I’m not that bad.” Sonny cooed, evicting Amanda from her seat to sit in the booth next to Rafael.

“Yes. You are. And if you ever call me that again in public I will leave you on the spot.” He mumbled through his fingers. Either Sonny hadn’t heard him, or he didn’t care because he simply laughed good-naturedly and rest his head on Rafael’s shoulder. Despite the embarrassment he felt and total lack of professionalism that the younger man was conveying, Rafael did admit it felt good to be able to express his affection around his friends. Maybe he was more intoxicated than he thought.

“I’m happy for you Rafa, really.” Olivia said softly, taking his hand from across the table. Rafael let a fraction of a smile slip across his face and nodded in gratitude. 

“Okay. Time to go, let me get you home.” Rafael mumbled into Sonny’s hair. Taking his hand, Rafael led Sonny out of the booth and placed his palm across the detective’s back. He swore he saw the two women melt at the sight of them together. Rolling his eyes, he said, “We’ll see you Monday.” Before leading Sonny out of the bar. 

Sonny’s apartment was only a few blocks from the bar, and Rafael suspected a walk through the brisk night air would do them both good. Sonny’s hand found his as they walked together- Sonny, perhaps stumbling rather than walking- and Rafael felt his heart swell. Under his breath, Sonny had begun a terrible impersonation of Frank Sinatra, crooning ‘Somethin' Stupid’ while swinging their joined arms like a little kid. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Rafael questioned, nothing in his words but pure affection.

“Yeah. And you’re the idiot that’s stuck with me.” That grin once again engulfing Sonny’s entire face. 

“Hmm, maybe.” He pulled Sonny’s hand towards his face, planting a soft kiss there. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated !
> 
> my twitter is @snnycarisi


End file.
